Yami no Écriture: Ai
by Shioon-ssi
Summary: Kadang ada sesuatu yang hanya dapat diutarakan lewat lisan. Karena dengan intonasi suara, pelafalan, dan pemilihan kata juga ekspresi yang kau pasang pada saat mengucapkan kata tersebut… Maka kau dapat mengutarakan hal yang tak mungkin terekspresikan dari sederetan kata di atas kertas. / Semi-canon, Fried x Mirajane. RnR and enjoy ;)


Yami no Écriture: Ai © Me

Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima

Fried Justine x Mirajane Strauss

Semi-canon (semoga tidak OoC)

* * *

.

.

**_._**

"**_Diam! Temanku hanya satu orang dan dia adalah Laxus!"_**

**_._**

_Ting._

Dua gelas beradu, menyebabkan dentingan yang khas ketika bersulang. Pemuda dengan surai hijau panjang yang sedari tadi diam, tersadar dari lamunannya. Suara orang berlalu-lalang mulai kembali terdengar karena sebelumnya pemuda itu masuk terlalu pada dalam lamunannya. Dia mengerling ke kanan dan ke kiri, sadar kalau dirinya sekarang tengah berada di café terbuka. Pemuda yang diperkirakan berumur dua puluhan itu mendengus pelan kemudian menyesap habis teh earl grey dari cangkir putih yang sejak tadi didiamkannya, kemudian langsung beranjak dari café tersebut.

Hari masih pagi, udara sejuk sesekali berhembus dari arah bukit kota Magnolia. Pemuda dengan pakaian yang terlihat seperti orang terhormat tersebut berjalan dengan perlahan, sebelah tangannya berada pada gagang _fencer_-nya yang biasa dia gunakan untuk menulis rune. Sepatu bot-nya beradu dengan jalanan, menghasilkan ketukan yang berirama. Dengan sekali lihat pun, aura berkelas dari pemuda tersebut akan sangat terasa. Tampang dengan ekspresi serius namun kadang bisa tersenyum dengan elegan, pakaian rapi ala bangsawan, dan pembawaan yang tenang.

Yeah, semua itu ada pada diri Fried Justine. Seorang penyihir Fairy Tail dengan spesialisasi rune.

"Yak angkat di sana, awas jangan sampai jatuh."

"Ah… atapnya masih belum datang?"

"Katanya baru bisa dikirim dari kota Onibus nanti siang, pak."

"Batanya kurang pak!"

Kerumunan orang menarik perhatian pemuda Justine ini hingga dia memutuskan untuk berhenti sejenak sembari menengadah ke arah bangunan yang tengah direparasi. Bangunan besar bernuansa biru yang berada di jantung kota Magnolia.

_Kardia Daisedou_—Katedral Kardia.

Sudah lebih dari seminggu semenjak Battle of Fairy Tail yang mengakibatkan kerusakan kecil di sudut-sudut kota Magnolia. Namun nampaknya kerusakan di katedral ini merupakan yang paling parah. Yeah, kalau kau tahu siapa yang bertarung di tempat ini, kau akan maklum dengan besarnya kerusakan yang diterima katedral aliran Zenthopia tersebut.

Natsu Dragneel dan Gajeel Redfox melawan Laxus Dreyar.

Tiga naga dari guild Fairy Tail—walaupun kau bisa bilang Laxus itu hanyalah naga buatan karena kekuatan dragon slayer yang didapatnya berasal dari lachryma yang ditanamkan ke tubuhnya. Well… kalian bisa lihat apa yang telah diperbuat tiga orang tersebut pada katedral ini.

Rusak parah. Amat parah.

Fried menghela napas sekali kemudian melanjutkan jalannya.

Dirinya juga Evergreen dan Bickslow yang merupakan anggota dari Thunder God Tribe merasa sedikit beruntung karena masih berada di guild Fairy Tail setelah perbuatan yang mereka lakukan pada teman satu guild. Yeah, penyesalan datang terlambat namun apa daya, nasi sudah menjadi bubur, kau tak bisa memutar balik waktu, kan?

Dan yang paling dia sesali pasca Battle of Fairy Tail adalah… dikeluarkannya Laxus dari Fairy Tail.

Yeah, temannya.

Teman satu-satunya.

.

.

"_Tidak hanya dia sendiri kan?"_

_._

_._

Ting. Klining.

Suara ornamen berdenting ketika pemuda bersurai hijau ini memasuki guildnya… yang terlihat sangat sepi, hanya ada seorang penyihir wanita yang kini tengah berdiri di depan _request board_, nampak tengah memilih pekerjaan yang hendak dia ambil. Fried berhenti melangkah, dari pakaian yang dikenakan penyihir wanita itu, Fried langsung tahu siapa orang tersebut.

"Ah Fried-san, pagi."

Juvia Lockser.

_Phantom ona_—tidak, bukan. Fried harus membuang kata panggilan tidak sopan itu pada gadis hujan tersebut.

"Pagi, Juvia-san," ucap Fried dengan suara rendah dan mencoba untuk tersenyum walaupun agak sulit. Tidak, dirinya tidak lagi menganggap Juvia sebagai gadis Phantom semenjak hari itu. Hanya saja… dirinya masih agak sulit bersikap di depan Juvia, terlebih karena Fried pernah membuat gadis hujan itu luka berat. Dan hal tersebut bukanlah sesuatu yang gampang dilupakan.

Juvia tersenyum lebar pada Fried hingga membuat pemuda bersurai hijau ini sedikit kaget namun akhirnya membalas senyum Juvia dengan tulus. Lalu gadis dengan busana serba biru itu mengangguk sekali sebelum akhirnya keluar dari guild diiringi suara dentingan ornamen di pintu meninggalkan Fried sendirian di banguan guild ini. Fried setidaknya merasa kalau Juvia telah menganggap kejadian saat Battle of Fairy Tail telah lama berlalu, dan dia juga memperlakukan Fried seperti teman satu guild.

Ah... teman satu guild, ya.

Fried kemudian menyisirkan pandangan pada keadaan ruangan, tidak biasanya guild ini sepi. Nampaknya tim Natsu yang merupakan sumber kericuhan utama guild sedang pergi ke suatu tempat hingga guild ini terasa begitu tentram. Hanya ada dirinya sendiri.

_Klang._ Sebuah gelas kayu jatuh dari meja.

Ah… sepertinya dia tidak sendiri.

Fried menelengkan kepala ke arah suara tadi, terdiam sejenak sebelum memutuskan untuk menghampiri meja bartender di mana ada seorang penyihir dengan surai platina panjang yang tengah menempelkan pipinya di meja bartender, tertidur dengan damai.

Fried tersenyum jenaka kemudian mengambil kursi di depan gadis yang tengah tertidur itu. Nampaknya dia ketiduran karena guild yang teramat sepi. Dia menatap kelopak mata gadis itu yang masih tertutup, suara helaan napasnya teratur dengan punggung turun naik pelan—nampak jelas kalau gadis tersebut telah tidur lebih dari lima belas menit. Wajahnya terlihat damai, sangat polos hingga Fried tak sadar telah menatap wajah sang belia cukup lama hingga wajahnya sedikit merona.

"Mira-san, Mira-san…," bisik Fried pelan, berusaha untuk membangunkan sulung Strauss itu dengan suaranya, namun nampaknya hal itu percuma karena hanya berhasil membuat Mirajane menggeliat pelan sambil menggumam tidak jelas.

"Hah…," Fried yang tidak tega akhirnya membiarkan gadis itu melanjutkan tidurnya. Dirinya kembali memperhatikan wajah gadis itu, menelusuri garis wajahnya, poninya yang diikat tinggi, jemari lentiknya yang berada di meja, bibirnya yang merona walau tanpa lipstick, juga wajahnya yang damai seperti bayi.

Fried tersenyum, hampir tidak percaya kalau yang tidur di depannya ini adalah Demon Mirajane yang seminggu lalu telah membuatnya babak belur, kalah total, bahkan setelah Fried menggunakan jurus terlarang untuk mengalahkan gadis ini dalam pertarungan.

Mirajane terlampau kuat, jauh di atas levelnya.

Namun, siapa pun yang tengah melihat wajah tidur sulung Strauss sekarang ini pasti tak bisa membayangkan Mirajane sebagai 'demon'. Kesannya malah seperti peri, bahkan malaikat.

Haha… apa yang ada di pikiran pemuda Justine ini eh? Mendadak jadi melankolis.

"Kau benar-benar membingungkan, Mira-san," ucap Fried hampir seperti bisikan. Jemarinya perlahan menyelipkan sejumput surai platina gadis tersebut ke belakang telinga karena mengganggu hidung Mira.

Fried menyangga dagunya dengan sebelah tangan, kedua matanya masih terpaku pada sosok yang tertidur lelap di hadapannya. Pikirannya kembali melayang pada saat-saat dirinya mengira akan 'dieksekusi' oleh Demon Mirajane.

.

.

Gadis dengan mode take over satan soul itu kini berada di atas tubuh Fried. Sebelah tangannya mencengkeram kerah Fried sedangkan yang lainnya kini terkepal, bersiap melancarkan tinju ke wajah pemuda bersurai hijau tersebut.

"Freeeeeeedddd!" Geramannya menyeramkan, tidak seperti suara Mirajane yang pernah dia dengar sebelumnya. Kalau dia terkena pukulan itu, maka tamatlah riwayatnya. Mungkin dirinya tak akan bisa berada di dunia ini lagi, mungkin. Namun nampaknya hal tersebut tidak terjadi karena kepalan tangan Demon Mirajane berhenti tepat beberapa senti di depan wajahnya.

"_Pertarungan ini… tidak ada artinya…,"_

"_Keh… arogansi setelah memenangkan pertarungan eh, Mirajane? Cepat habisi aku."_

"_Kita teman, teman satu guild."_

Gadis itu kini melonggarkan cengkeraman tangannya pada kerah Fried lalu berpindah duduk di samping pemuda tersebut. Kini dia hanyalah Mirajane ketika take over satan soul-nya telah dideaktivasi.

Ya… sekarang dia hanyalah Mirajane Strauss, dengan wajah yang merona, bibir yang melengkungkan senyuman, dan mata yang berkaca seakan hendak menangis.

"_Kita tersenyum bersama, waktu yang menyenangkan bersama, dan… melangkah ke depan bersama…"_

Ucapannya membuat dada Fried menghangat, namun dia tak ingin mengakuinya. Kalau dia mengakuinya… sama saja dia mengakui kalau yang telah dia lakukan di Battle of Fairy Tail adalah sesuatu yang salah.

"_Diam! Temanku hanya satu orang dan dia adalah Laxus!"_

Ya… temannya hanya ada satu, dan orang tersebut adalah cucu dari Makarov Dreyar, Laxus. Ya… hanya satu…

Satu.

"_Tidak hanya dia sendiri kan? Kau sendiri pasti sudah sadar akan hal ini."_

.

.

.

Ya… benar...

Tidak hanya satu. Fried sudah tahu hal ini dari awal, bahkan sebelum permainan Battle of Fairy Tail ini dimulai. Namun…

"_Walaupun menurutku percaya pada satu orang bukanlah hal yang buruk… tapi ada banyak orang yang berada di sekitarmu."_

Ya, dia tahu.

"_Lihat, jika kau menggenggam tanganku, kita jadi begitu dekat kan, Fried?"_

Fried merasa telapak tangannya hangat ketika Mira menggenggamnya, kehangatan yang menjalar perlahan ke seluruh tubuhnya. Kehangatan yang menenangkan hingga membuat matanya panas dan pandangannya buram.

"_Ketika seseorang sadar akan rasa kesepian karena sendirian… mereka menjadi orang yang amat baik dan kau juga menyadari ini kan… Fried?"_

Akhirnya bendungan emosinya tak tertahan lagi. Air mata perlahan tumpah dari kedua sudut mata Fried, membuatnya terlihat sedikit menyedihkan ditambah dengan pakaiannya yang compang-camping. Namun dirinya sama sekali tak memikirkan hal tersebut karena dia merasakan hal yang sama. Rasa kesepian yang sama seperti Mirajane.

Dia mengerti.

"_A—aku tak ingin melakukan hal ini."_

_"Ya, kami tahu itu, Fried."_

.

_._

_Ding. Klining._

Dentingan ornamen membuat Fried kembali dari lamunannya. Nampak dirinya masih menatap sosok Mirajane yang tertidur pulas di meja bartender. Hanya ada suara jarum jam yang berdetik pelan, juga beberapa dengungan cicada di luar sana, suara tarikan napas yang berirama, juga suara detak jantung pemuda itu yang kini semakin kencang. Nampaknya efek menatap wajah seseorang yang tengah tidur terlalu lama dapat berakibat buruk terhadap jantung. Begitu kesimpulan yang diambil pemuda tersebut. Namun… hal ini nampaknya tidak terlalu buruk, menurutnya.

Perasaan yang menyenangkan, sesuatu yang tumbuh di dalam hatinya. Sesuatu yang membuat dirinya gugup ketika berbicara dengan gadis ini, atau ketika dirinya tak sengaja bersentuhan dengan Mira, atau ketika nama pemuda ini dipanggil oleh suara indah Mira, atau ketika Mira menjenguknya saat dia mengambil libur untuk menyembuhkan luka pasca pertarungan.

Atau ketika melihat senyuman gadis itu yang berhasil membuatnya tak bisa berpikir jernih.

Sesuatu yang dapat digolongkan sebagai anomali kehidupan pemuda ini yang biasanya datar. Sesuatu yang seharusnya mengganggu Fried karena membuatnya tak dapat berperilaku secara wajar.

Namun dia tidak benci 'sesuatu' tersebut.

"_Tahun depan, mari kita nikmati Harvest Festival bersama-sama, _ne _Fried?"_

"Ya," bisik Fried pelan hampir pada dirinya sendiri, "kita akan menikmati festival bersama," lanjutnya sembari menyelipkan lagi sejumput rambut gadis tersebut ke belakang telinganya.

"Manis," ucap Fried pelan ketika meihat wajah tertidur Mira. Lalu perlahan tangannya mengguncang punggung sulung Strauss, membuat gadis itu menggeliat sejenak sebelum mengerjapkan matanya. Mira mengerjap pelan, membuat Fried dapat mengambil kesempatan untuk menatap ke dalam manik kembar berwarna biru yang terlihat masih mengantuk.

"Ngg… Fried? Apa itu kau?" Mira menggosok matanya pelan kemudian meregangkan punggungnya yang pegal karena tidur dalam posisi duduk terlalu lama.

"Ya," Fried mendengus kemudian menyunggingkan senyum tipis melihat tingkah gadis di hadapannya. Mira yang sadar akan senyum tersebut kemudian berkacak pinggang sambil menahan kuap.

"Apa ada yang lucu?"

"Tidak, tidak ada," jawab Fried dengan kalem, well… Fried jago memasang ekspresi poker face omong-omong, jadi sekarang wajahnya kembali datar. Namun hal itu tak bertahan lama ketika Mira memajukan tubuhnya hingga kedua wajah mereka semakin dekat dan hal itu sukses membuat poker face yang dibuat Fried runtuh seutuhnya. Mira kemudian menghela napas, lalu kembali menarik tubuhnya hingga jarak mereka kembali renggang. Hal ini membuat Fried dapat bernapas lega.

"Guild kita hari ini sepi sekali ya, hanya ada kau dan aku," ucap Mira kemudian beranjak dari posisinya, "aku ke belakang sebentar ya, Fried, mau ambil stok wine—aduh!" Gadis bersurai platina tersebut mengaduh ketika dia menabrak sesuatu ketika berjalan, membuat Fried hampir meloloskan tawa dari mulutnya kalau tidak dia tahan di balik geliginya.

"Apa sih ini? Kok sepertinya ada kurungan tidak kasat mata," gerutu Mira sambil memukul-mukul udara di depannya yang terasa amat solid, kemudian dia melihat ke lantai dan sebuah pemahaman muncul ketika dia melihat tulisan-tulisan kuno mengelilingi tubuhnya. Ya, jutsu shiki milik Fried telah mengurung Mirajane.

"Fried~ sepertinya orang berwatak tenang sepertimu sepertinya kadang bisa melakukan sesuatu yang kekanakan, ya," ucap Mira sambil tersenyum, di keningnya muncul siku-siku kekesalan, tangannya masih saja memukul udara yang kini menjadi kurungannya.

"Nah, sedikit lelucon di pagi hari tidak akan menyakitimu, Mirajane," ucap Fried tenang kemudian menenggak air putih yang sedari tadi ada di atas meja, "ah dan kau tak bisa keluar walau kau menggunakan take over satan soul-mu sekarang, karena jutsu shiki-ku absolut," ucap Fried kemudian tersenyum tipis, senyum yang sarat akan rasa kemenangan.

"Fried! Jangan main-main, cepat kau hapus jutsu shiki ini aku tak bisa kerja kalau begini," Mirajane kini mendumel seperti anak kecil sambil terus memukul udara yang mengurungnya.

"Hah… tenang," ucap Fried kemudian dirinya berpindah ke depan gadis bersurai platina itu, "kau bisa keluar dalam waktu lima menit, tenang saja."

"Ck… kau kekanakan sekali Fried," dumel Mira sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada kemudian mendongak ke atas, menatap manik kembar Fried dengan intens, tak mengerti dengan kelakuan penyihir rune yang bisanya tak banyak bicara ini. Namun gadis itu langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ketika melihat Fried tersenyum padanya. Begitu dekat, begitu jelas dari jarak yang hanya diciptakan oleh kurungan udara jutsu shiki pemuda bersurai hijau itu.

"Kenapa kau melakukan hal konyol ini Fried?" Tanya Mira dengan suara pelan.

Hening untuk sesaat kemudian sederetan kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Fried berikutnya berhasil membuat wajah gadis Strauss itu merona.

Kadang ada sesuatu yang hanya dapat diutarakan lewat lisan. Dan hal itu amat sulit bagi Fried yang notabene lebih senang menulis daripada mengucapkan sesuatu. Namun sekali lagi, kadang kau hanya bisa mengungkapkan apa yang ada di hatimu lewat lisan. Karena dengan intonasi suara, pelafalan, dan pemilihan kata juga ekspresi yang kau pasang pada saat mengucapkan kata tersebut…

Maka kau dapat mengutarakan hal yang tak mungkin terekspresikan dari sederetan kata di atas kertas.

Maka dari itu, Fried berusaha mengucapkan perasaannya lewat ucapannya. Kalimat yang berhasil membuat Mirajane memalingkan wajahnya dengan merona.

Hanya dengan kalimat; "Aku ingin melihat wajahmu lebih lama," membuat Mirajane seakan mendengar kalimat "Aku selalu memperhatikanmu," dari Fried.

Fried menatap Mirajane yang kini tengah memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Berdiri di depan gadis itu, hanya terpisahkan oleh jutsu shiki membuat pemuda Justine itu merasa senang hingga kembali tersenyum.

"Suatu saat, ya suatu saat nanti… aku pasti akan bisa mengatakannya padamu secara langsung," batin Fried sembari mengusap wajahnya yang memerah.

'_Mengatakan kalau aku cinta padamu.' _

.

.

FIN

.

.

Huallow lagi Minna-sama! ;) Ketemu lagi dengan saya ehehe... Sekarang saya kayaknya saya sering banget ya beredar di FF fairy tail XD ya mau bagaimana lagi. Soalnya sebulan terakhir ini saya kesemsem banget sama manga dan animenya XD sampai saya baca dan nonton berulang-ulang dan rasanya masih kurang. Makanya saya gencar nulis fanfiksi wkwkw…

.

Kali ini saya mengambil time-line Arc Battle of Fairy Tail. Itu tuh kalau di animenya mah dari episode 42-48. Oh iya, kalimat yang ditengah-tengah itu saya ambil dari anime episode 45, Mirajane vs Fried. Karena saya suka banget adegan di episode itu.

.

Oke deh, semoga para readers sekalian senang dengan tulisan saya. Dan saya akan sangat berterima kasih kalau ada yang mau meninggalkan jejak berupa Riview :3


End file.
